totalminerfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Money Making Tips
There are many ways of getting money on total miner: Selling blocks/tools, looting dungeons, buying woven leaves and selling rope, or buying wood and crafting it all into chests. But there is a way of getting unlimited money. Method 1 Materials For this method you need 200 unsmelted iron (Less if you cant afford/get it.) and 16 coal (8 coal per 100 unsmelted iron. This is because you brake the 200 iron into stacks of 25 for efficiency) (less if you cant afford it) Process Smelt all the iron, using the coal as fuel. After you have created all the iron bars go in and out of the shop until you can sell the bars for 150+ (max 159). FREE MONEY! Use more iron/coal for bigger results! Method 1, Alternative 1 This method states that 6 coal will smelt up to 89 iron blocks to iron bars with little fuel remaining. For other uses such as calculating alternate numbers than the amounts below, '''each 'coal will smelt approximately 14 5/6 - 14.9 iron blocks to iron bars.'' Materials *'89 iron blocks' *'6 coal ' *'1 furnace ' If you are very rich and wealthy but want to make more money, take exactly 890 unsmelted iron and exactly 60 coal with 10 furnaces. Buy iron in 100's. If you are superlatively rich but want even more money, simultaneously multiply the amount of iron (89), coal (6), and furnaces (1) by 10 (add another 0 to the digits) as many times wanted. Buy iron in 100's then add the extra individuals. Process Place only 89 iron to a furnace with 6 coal as fuel to make 89 iron bars. You may do this step with multiple furnaces one at a time to earn money quicker. EFFICIENTLY USING FUEL! When less fuel is used, less money is spent it! Method 1, Alternative 2 Materials *'100 iron blocks ' *'7 coal' *'1 furnace ' Multiplying a x ''number of times to each amount of materals will increase or decrease (e.g. 1/2) the number of iron bars smelted. Process Smelt 100 iron blocks at a time in a furnace with 7 coal as fuel. Multiplying The profit is typically 5,550 gold pieces (when sell price is 159 gold pieces) each time a stack of 100 is sold. Note: For every stack that you sell for less than 159 gold pieces, multiply that number by 100. Also to figure how much you would get by selling 9 stacks of 100, multiply the amount of money you would get for selling one, by however many stacks that you have. Ex. '''9 '''Stacks (at '''sell price 159' gold pieces) = 49,950 gold pieces. Ex. 10 Stacks (at sell price 159 gold pieces) = 55,500 gold pieces. Ex. Sell Price = 158 '''gold pieces, Profit = '''5,450 gold pieces. Ex. Sell Price = 153 gold pieces, Profit = 4,950 gold pieces. 'Tips' If you didn't know this already, you can go in and out of the shop to fluctuate the sell prices. What happens is that every time you enter the shop, it generates a number within set parmeters. For Iron bars, it is something like 120 < (Generated Number) < 160. Craft your smelted iron bars into Iron Spear(s) using 2 stick(s) in the center column and 1 iron bar on the top. Each crafted Iron Spear will add around another few hundred gold pieces to the profit. Note: This method takes an extremely long time in which you could have made more money by just smelting more iron bars. It is very unefficient and unless you don't mind spending hours doing this, I discourage this method. Method 2 This method is very simple to understand and can be done if a small amount of money is needed quickly. 'Materials' *'Around 300 money' 'Method' Buy 300 woven leaves form the shop. Use easy-craft for ease of use and select rope. Then make 300 rope. Sell this back to the shop for the highest price you can get. Note:'' Don't try to mass produce money this way as you need to rapidly use the A button. This hurts after a while and can give you RSI (Repetitive Strain Injury). Although hopefully an update will be released which will give the ability to make an entire stack in one click.''